A love never to be
by BloodyyVengeance
Summary: Sasuke is back after six years. Sakura tries to cope with her feelings. Naruto tries to mend their friendship and Sasuke tries to ease his pain of regret. Team 7 will never be the same again. Team 7 angst fic
1. Trembling emotions

Sakura wanted to remain calm and composed. She had to, decided to. With every step she took, she could hear her heart pound. Her mouth was dry and butterflies plagued her stomach, cliché but Haruno Sakura was nervous. She was, in fact, more than nervous. Finally, after mindlessly chasing _him_ for six years, _he _was back, dragged back though, by none other than the self acclaimed and future Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Before she realized, she was already standing outside the room where Naruto and _him _were recuperating for their injuries during the fight that brought _his _ass home. Questions and possible situations flashed in Sakura's mind and she found herself hesitating, again. Her mind was screaming for her to just simply slide the door open and meet her former team mates but her hand stubbornly remained at her side. She could hear Naruto's voice loud and clear from outside. He was talking to Sasuke in his rare serious voice. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, hearing _his _familiar 'Hn'. Sakura continued standing outside, pretending to be eavesdropping on their conversation but she was already taking a step back, away from the door.

"I wonder what's taking Sakura chan so long?" Naruto whined.

The mention of her name made Sakura freeze in her steps. She didn't hear _him _say anything and felt a tad bit disappointed, no, make that devastated. Sakura continued backing up and found herself up against the wall. She closed her eyes and her knees buckled and a slow ache massaged her chest.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" The Godaime Hokage's stern voice cut right into Sakura's thoughts.

Sakura scrambled to her feet, embarrassed that her Shisou had to catch her that way. She bowed her head slightly in respect and avoided the Hokage's piercing gaze.

"Why aren't you going in?" Tsunade asked, in a gentler voice.

"I-I, t-they need some time alone," Sakura replied quietly.

"Come in and conduct an examination with me," Tsunade ordered and turned her back on Sakura as she touched the handle of the door.

Sakura's eyes widened and her eyes flew to Tsunade's hand as the door slid open, amplifying Naruto's voice.

"Baa chan!" Naruto greeted.

"Sakura, come in," Tsunade said, giving the pink haired medic a hard look.

Sakura entered the room, feeling extremely light. She felt detached and cold.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto greeted, grinning widely.

Naruto's voice became a blocked up whisper of sorts and she walked up to stand beside her Shisou, not really meaning to, a blank expression plastered on her face.

"Sakura?" Tsunade called out.

"You can check on Naruto," Tsunade ordered.

Sakura nodded weakly and walked over to Naruto's bed, her eyes roaming his bandaged body.

"Sakura! Don't worry! I'm completely-" Naruto boasted and stopped as Sakura flung herself towards him.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and her face buried in the crook of his neck, her eyes were squeezed shut as she hugged Naruto.

"Sakura chan?" Naruto called out.

Tsunade looked over to her apprentice, a small smile plastered on her face and she turned back to her own patient, Uchiha Sasuke who had his usual blank expression plastered on his face. He was staring at the awkward embrace between Sakura and Naruto but averted his gaze to look at Tsunade as Sakura pulled away.

"Don't lie to me Naruto. Shisou said you were badly injured," Sakura mumbled.

Naruto let out a weak laugh and scratched his head.

"I was so worried Naruto. What if I lost you too?" Sakura whispered.

Naruto's cerulean orbs widened with surprise and a serious smile spread on his face.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Naruto asked in a gentle voice Sakura never knew he possessed.

"I'd rather you broke the promise if I knew you might die," Sakura stated.

"I didn't die and he's back. Aren't I great Sakura chan?" Naruto joked.

Sasuke darted his eye over to Sakura for a second after hearing what she had said. He, for one, was a little surprised at her reaction. Sasuke had to admit, he must have missed out on a lot while he was gone. Naruto and Sakura seemed to have strengthened their relationship a lot.

"You're the best Naruto," Sakura said sincerely, giving Naruto one of her rare sweet smiles and Naruto grinned again.

Sakura spent the next fifteen minutes checking up on Naruto's injuries, healing and bandaging as the two engaged in small chatter. She knew she was ignoring Sasuke and even Naruto, who was dense knew that Sakura was purposely ignoring Sasuke, kept his mouth shut. Tsunade had left minutes before Sakura finished her examination on Naruto, leaving the three to 'talk'. Occasionally, Sakura could feel Sasuke's gaze on them but she ignored it. She was afraid, she wasn't sure how to react at all so she chose to ignore and run.

"Naruto, I have to go. I'll come visit you first thing tomorrow, okay?" Sakura said and stood up.

Naruto nodded, casting a look at Sasuke who was staring up at the ceiling. Sakura turned and walked towards the door, relieved to have avoided any contact with the 'Sasuke problem'.

"Sakura!" Naruto called.

Sakura turned around and smiled, "What is it Naruto?"

"Don't you have anything to say to Sasuke?" He asked, more like demanded.

Her smile faded and she found herself staring very hard into Naruto's determined and serious expression.

"I don't need her to say anything," Sasuke's cold voice pierced the staring competition.

His voice resonated in Sakura's ears and she felt herself inching forward, back to Naruto's bed. Sakura felt happy, no, relieved to hear his voice. She had longed for it ever since the last time they met. No matter how cold he sounded and no matter how hard he pushed her away, she was waiting for him.

Naruto yelled, "Shut up Teme!"

Sakura's fists clenched and she lowered her head a little, focusing her intense gaze to her legs of Naruto's bed.

"Sakura chan, just ignore this idiot okay?" Naruto said caringly.

"There's nothing to say anyway Naruto," Sakura said softly in a choked voice.

She looked up, plastering a fake smile on her face and tried to keep a straight face while her eyes took in Sasuke's features. Her fingers were digging into her palms as she felt the familiar emotions rampaging in her heart, forcing tears to well up in her eyes.

"What did you want me to say Naruto?" Sakura asked, in a louder voice.

Naruto studied Sakura and for once, remained silent.

"Did you want me to say how much I missed Sasuke kun?" Sakura demanded, anger evident in her voice.

"Or how I waited for him to come back?" Sakura continued, practically shouting now.

"Because he doesn't care Naruto!" Sakura barked.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, noticing her glassy teal orbs and clenched fists.

"So don't say anything Sakura," He blurted

Sasuke was surprised those words came out of his mouth. They practically rolled off his tongue. It wasn't as if he didn't mean that or he felt that Sakura was overreacting and being her crybaby annoying self again. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt and had decided to keep his mouth shut, except his old self was emerging and he couldn't help but hurt Sakura.

"Shut up," She hissed.

Sasuke and Naruto were definitely shocked, hearing Sakura shut Sasuke up. Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke raised an eyebrow and obeyed.

"Naruto, why did you bring him back?" Sakura asked sadly.

"Sakura chan? What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked, feeling angry himself.

"We don't need him. We never did," Sakura continued.

"Sasuke's our friend!" Naruto countered.

"Naruto, I hate him," Sakura finished, spinning her heel and dashing out of the room.

Naruto watched Sakura dash out of the room and slumped back onto his bed and gazed down sadly at the flowers that Ino had brought in earlier.

_Why is this happening?_


	2. Memories of yesterday

Curious glances were shot as a pink blur sped past the streets of Konoha. Sakura who had dashed out of the hospital was still running, away from the hospital, hoping to get as far as possible from Sasuke and Naruto. She stopped and panted slightly, finding herself near the outskirts of Konoha, the bench where Sasuke had left her that fateful night. She walked over to the bench and sat down, burying her face in her hands as memories flooded her mind.

_You're annoying and weak. I don't need useless emotions like love._

Sakura could feel tears seeping through her shut eyes so she opened them and let them flow freely as acute pain began to stab at her heart. Sasuke's indifferent expression appeared in her mind and his cold responses rang in her ears.

_Sasuke hates me. But, so do I… right?_

Sakura gritted her teeth, trying to control her tears. She had made a resolution not to cry over trivial matters and to control her emotions. She decided she wanted to be a true ninja, a true medi-nin which was why she stepped up on her training with Tsunade Shisou. Sakura had vowed to become stronger so that she could, one day, protect her comrades who shielded her. Sakura wanted to become a ninja that people looked up to, that her friends and comrades could count on and trust. Right now, Sakura was far from a ninja of that standard.

_I can't love you. Why'd you have to come back?_

Sakura had admitted that she did love Sasuke deeply. She had really, truly wanted to bring him back after he defected to Orochimaru. But things changed gradually, her negative feelings for Sasuke grew and before she knew it, she hated Sasuke. Sakura had given up on Sasuke but held on, for some reason she knew was Naruto. She didn't want to disappoint Naruto even though she herself was unsure how she would disappoint him. Maybe, she didn't want Naruto, he who admired her immensely, that she could be so 'mean' and cold hearted to give up on Sasuke, the team mate they both wished they never lost. Sakura didn't want to hurt Naruto, the Naruto who always managed to bring a smile on her face. She didn't want to let Naruto know that Sasuke, who was so important to him, was now nothing more than a lost comrade to Sakura. But yet, somehow, she would feel a small sharp tinge of pain whenever she glanced at the Team 7 portrait beside her table. Sometimes, Sakura wondered if she really gave up on Sasuke or maybe, she was just deceiving herself. After all, it was Sasuke who said that emotions and bonds tied one down and made them weaker. Sakura did want to become stronger and to do that, she had to let go of Sasuke who was her emotional baggage.

_I don't love you Sasuke._

Her tears had ceased and Sakura leant back and looked up at the skies and the clouds, suddenly remembering the short period of time she spent with Shikamaru who had lost Asuma sensei at that time. Her thoughts shifted to Ino, former rival of Sasuke's affections, and remembered how Ino had lost it when Asuma sensei passed away.

_How does it feel to lose someone you love?_

She shut her eyes, Naruto's sad expression plaguing her thoughts. She decided, she would apologize to Naruto for her rudeness. After all, he had almost died bringing Sasuke back, not that she wanted though. Naruto was way too important to fall out with over someone like Sasuke. Naruto, was after all, her only true companion and loved one after her family. Sakura sighed, mentally berating herself on her outburst and stood up, her back facing the bench.

_Sakura, thank you._

Short chapter though but a song inspired this.


	3. Confrontation

Sasuke stared out the window, at the pale blue sky and his eyes traveled to a vase of flowers at the window ledge, it was a stalk of lily which Ino had gotten Naruto. But Sasuke knew that Sakura had begged Ino to give it to Naruto on her behalf. He knew she was avoiding her, not that he really cared or anything. He was still surprised at himself for making the decision to return to Konoha. He knew that if he really had the resolution and determination to never return to his hometown, even being nearly killed by Naruto wouldn't stop him. But, somehow, Sasuke felt tired, exhausted from running. He wanted to return to a place he once called home. Killing Itachi had relived him off a terrible burden but Sasuke didn't feel, he couldn't feel the satisfaction he thought he would. In fact, something was hurting him and he had never felt so alone before. A year after killing his brother, he had been wandering around, leaving his 'comrades' of Team Hebi behind. He didn't know what to do, where to go and often, he had realized that he was thinking of Naruto and Konoha and his other goal which was to restore his clan. Sasuke didn't want to admit but when Naruto found him a few months ago, he was, a slightest happy that someone wanted him back. He fought back, of course, he wanted to fight Naruto but he knew that he was going to return to Konoha even if he won the fight.

It wasn't as if Sasuke cared much about the looks people gave him. He thought that him, being able to return was enough. He didn't need anyone's recognition. Although Naruto's constant and familiar whining did make him happy. Kakashi had visited him once, giving him one of his rare serious talks, which completely went out of Sasuke's ear. As if he would listen to the former pervert sensei of his. Then, there was the issue of Sakura. He had seen her a few times during the six years of roaming and he didn't put her into much account, after all, in his eyes, Sakura was just a former teammate who was weak and useless. He wasn't even fazed that she gained superhuman strength but felt a strange sense that he had missed out a lot, not witnessing Sakura's dramatic growth. Sasuke didn't really particularly care about Sakura's feelings towards him, much less her supposed undying love for him. He just couldn't understand why Sakura was making such a big fuss out of everything. He had never seen her flare up, much less flare up at Naruto and was seriously yelling at him. He did notice her state of near tears and felt a little disappointed, thinking that she would have at least changed to be lesser of a crybaby during the six years.

"Teme, what are you thinking about?" Naruto asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto who seemed to have woken up and had been staring intently at him for a while.

"You should talk to Sakura chan," Naruto advised.

Sasuke remained silent, choosing to ignore Naruto, knowing that his answer would lead to another long argument.

"Sasuke!" Naruto snarled, effectively gaining Sasuke's full attention.

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Sasuke asked.

"Apologize!" Naruto retorted.

"For what? She was the one who read too much into everything," Sasuke replied calmly.

"Sakura chan suffered so much for you," Naruto mumbled.

"I didn't ask her to. We would have a better relationship as friends," Sasuke said.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, fury evident in his eyes but he realized he wasn't really very angry with Sasuke. Though he knew Sasuke was being cold hearted by ignoring Sakura's feelings but as a ninja, he knew that Sakura should have better control over her emotions. Naruto closed his eyes and sat back down on his bed, for the first time in his life, remained silent.

Ino eyed her former rival and best friend, Sakura with a worried expression. The two have been stuck in Tsunade's scroll room since seven in the morning to practice all medical Jutsus. Tsunade had asked for Sakura's help to guide Ino and Sakura had too readily agreed and locked her and Ino in the scroll room, without a word.

"Are you okay forehead?" Ino asked, breaking the silence.

Sakura looked up from her scrolls with a fake puzzled expression and asked, "Why would you think I'm not okay?"

Ino knew that Sakura didn't want to talk about Sasuke but somehow, she just had to press Sakura a little further.

"Sasuke's back," Ino started.

"I visited them yesterday," Sakura replied and turned back to her scrolls, gripping the sides a little too hard.

"Sakura, do you love him?" Ino asked softly.

Sakura's eyes widened and the memory of the fateful night of his departure flashed in her mind. Sakura tried to concentrate on her scrolls and she grabbed another one, pretending to look busy, conveniently ignoring Ino.

"I'm talking to you, forehead!" Ino snapped.

Sakura's eyes softened and she looked up to face Ino, her eyes held sadness and disappointment that made Ino feel a pang of guilt.

"I don't want to," Sakura answered.

Ino nodded understandingly and brightened up, "Forget him! Let's finish up these scrolls and go get some dinner!"

A small sad smile tugged at Sakura's lips as Ino busied with her own scrolls. Her teal eyes traveled to the window which ironically happened to overlook the hospital building of the room Naruto and Sasuke were in.

_Do I love Sasuke?_

Minutes turned to hours, before the two girls had realized, it was already dusk. Ino stretched herself and her stomach growled the second she dropped her scrolls. Sakura chuckled and signaled for her to leave the room to get dinner together. As the two walked out into the warm evening streets of Konoha, Ino felt the urge to ask Sakura more about Sasuke's situation.

"Sakura?" Ino called out.

"How about some ramen?" Sakura suggested.

"Let's go visit Naruto," Ino announced.

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned to look at Ino, her smile disappeared.

"I'm hungry Ino," She replied.

"We could bring some ramen to Naruto," Ino offered.

Sakura resumed her walking, her hands tangled behind her back, seemingly contemplating on Ino's suggestion.

"You can't keep running away Sakura!" Ino barked.

Sakura stopped once again and turned to Ino, trying to keep a straight face.

"Face Sasuke!" Ino continued.

"That's easy for you to say," She mumbled.

"You never really loved Sasuke! You would never understand how much he had hurt me!" Sakura shouted, her face contorted with agony and sorrow.

"Sakura! Wake up! You're a Kunoichi! Stop being so weak!" Ino yelled.

Ino's words hit Sakura like a punch to her gut. She was weak, weak enough to let something useless like emotions bother her as a Kunoichi. Even Ino looked at her as a weak shinobi but she knew, she was. Even if she was the apprentice of Tsunade, even if she had the potential to surpass Tsunade, her mental mind was too weak.

"Talk to him and let go Sakura," Ino said in a gentler voice as she placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Ino's piercing blue eyes seemed to have an effect on Sakura and she closed her eyes, shrugging off Ino's arm and continued her way to Ichiraku Ramen. Ino knew that Sakura was going to take her advice and she smiled, trailing after her best friend.

Sakura held the bowl of ramen in her hand as she cautiously made her way, behind Ino towards Naruto and Sasuke's room. She was pretending to watch her step while actually trying to avoid having to listen to Ino or meet anyone's eye.

"Remember what I said Sakura," Ino whispered as the blonde Kunoichi slid open the door.

"Sakura chan! Ino?" Naruto greeted enthusiastically.

Sakura plastered on a small smile on her face and lifted the bowl of ramen up to her face, immediately igniting a spark of happiness in Naruto's eyes. She had tried her best to not turn to Sasuke's direction. She wanted to avoid any sort of contact with him as possible but Ino's glare had her wedged on the seat between the two beds of her former teammates.

"Thank you Sakura chan! I missed the ramen!" Naruto beamed.

Ino greeted, "How are you Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke ignored Ino completely and she nudged Sakura who nodded a little in Sasuke's direction, earning an exasperated sigh from the blonde Kunoichi.

"Naruto! Let's go out and eat!" Ino announced.

Naruto put on a glum expression and Sakura looked shocked and a little scared as she jumped off her seat only to be pushed back down by Ino. Naruto had a confused look on his face but allowed Ino to drag him out, leaving Sakura and Sasuke together in the small silent room.

The two sat in silence for over a minute with Sakura refusing to even look at Sasuke and Sasuke just staring at the ceiling emotionlessly.

"Why are you still here?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silent spell.

Sakura took a deep breath and she turned to Sasuke whose gaze was still fixed onto the ceiling and blurted, "We need to talk."

Sasuke had remained silent so Sakura took his silence as allowing her to speak.

"Let's go back to the beginning," Sakura stated in a calm but choked voice.

Sasuke was utterly surprised at what Sakura had said and he turned to face her, searching for an unknown answer in her teal orbs which were seemingly coated with sadness.

"Back when we first became a team," She continued.

Sakura had her head bowed down low, looking at her twiddling fingers placed neatly on her lap.

"And I would forget my feelings for you," She choked.

Sasuke cut in, "What's the point?"

Sakura gulped, fighting the tears that were almost spilling from her eyes.

"And you would accept me and we would remain as comrades. Since you're back, we could try-" Sakura explained.

"Try what Sakura?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as tears began to drop on her lap.

"Try to be a team again," She whispered.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not?" Sakura countered.

"We can't go back to the past anymore Sakura," Sasuke explained.

Sakura remained silent as she took in Sasuke's answer. She knew how he would answer, she had expected his answer but still, she hoped that he would, might say something different. Sakura had tried to convince herself that Sasuke might have changed and he would even, maybe just try to accept her and become a team with them again. After all, his goal had been accomplished and he had returned to Konoha.

"Are you just going to go back to who you were?" Sakura asked.

"Alone?!" She demanded as more tears spilled out.

Sasuke knew that Sakura's feelings for him were too deep and too good for him to accept. He didn't deserve it, he didn't want it. Even if they were to just remain as comrades, a person like him doesn't deserve a girl like Sakura at all, as a friend much less even maybe a lover. He wanted Sakura to know that she will have a place in his heart along with Kakashi and Naruto but he could never return those feelings, ever.

"Sakura, I might be someone more than a comrade to all of you. I admit, all of you hold some importance to me but I can't return anything," Sasuke said.

Sakura's eyes widened and more tears trickled down her cheeks. The realization of Sasuke's statement pierced her right in the middle of her heart. How could she have been so ignorant? How could she have always.. Sakura got up abruptly, pushing the stool back and running out of the room. She flung the door open and ran out, earning a yelp from Naruto and Ino who had been conspicuously eavesdropping.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled and he scrambled to his feet but Ino grabbed his arm and pulled him back, preventing him from chasing her.

"She needs to be alone," Ino said but she was just as worried as Naruto.


	4. Friends and comrades

Friends and comrades. These were what Naruto treasured the most. He never had any friends during his childhood, he was alone, seen as a monster, even now still. Sasuke's betrayal had dealt Naruto a huge blow and he was determined to bring Sasuke back despite the dangers he faced himself. He needed, he had to bring Sasuke back. Naruto had promised Sakura that he would. It might be for Sakura, but Naruto wanted, needed Sasuke back as well. Naruto didn't want to lose something that he had, once long ago had wished for. The bonds he had with Sasuke and Sakura were unbreakable, or so he thought. The friendship between them grew but at the same time, bitter rivalry sparked between Sasuke and him. He thought that it was fine, it wasn't. It stung Sasuke, stung him with the reality that Naruto was, might be stronger than him. He had lost Sasuke the moment he disappeared after the fight from the rooftop. In exchange for Sasuke's betrayal, his relationship with Sakura grew tremendously. Both of them were a great team, a couple, best friends and trusted comrades. Now, everything was gone, lost, within a moment.

There was nothing more that Naruto missed than Sakura's genuine sweet smile she had on. No matter what had happened, Sakura's gentle smile would brighten up his day but her smile has long faded and her eyes lacked the spark of happiness she had. Naruto wanted to blame somebody, anyone, maybe even him but he knew Sakura's smile wasn't going to come back anytime soon. He knew, despite the occasional small smile she had on, Sakura returned home every night and drenched her pillows. He wanted to comfort Sakura, talk to her but everytime he wanted to speak, nothing came out. He was speechless, scared, confused, unsure of what would make Sakura smile again. He knew it was because of Sasuke that gave Sakura her unhappiness. He wanted to do something, he always did, but this time, he didn't know how. Sakura's unhappiness only grew on him. By the time he had realized, Naruto wasn't Naruto anymore. Team 7 was never the same again.

Sakura ignored her mother's call as she proceeded up the stairs to her bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her and heading straight to the bathroom. She turned on the tap and immediately put her head under the tap, allowing the cold water to drench her pink pastel locks. Sakura's soft gasps became loud sobs as tears began to fall, mixing with the ice cold water.

_But I can't return anything.._

After a good cry, Sakura turned off the tap and looked up at the mirror. Her own reflection stared back at her, sad teal orbs and pale complexion. Another tear slid down Sakura's cheek and her mind replayed the conversation she had with Sasuke over and over again. Sakura dragged her feet back to her room and collapsed on her bed, face down.

_We can't go back to the past anymore Sakura.._

Her eyes traveled to the Team 7 portrait resting on her bedside table. The happy faces of her twelve year old self roused the ache in her heart. Life was much simpler then before Orochimaru appeared in their lives and stole Sasuke from them. Her fingers reached for the photo frame and she gripped it tightly, bringing it to her face.

_Why not?_

Sakura clenched her jaw, hard teal orbs flashed resentment and indignant denial. She stared, boring holes at the portrait before, taking one long last regretful look, before she flung in across the room. The frame shattered, receiving the brunt of Sakura's monstrous strength. The shattering of glass resonated in Sakura's ears and she bit her lower lip, trying to calm herself and stop herself from crying. Before long, Sakura closed her eyes and drifted off to a hopefully peaceful slumber.

_I won't cry, not anymore.._

Hinata blushed heavily as Naruto casually swung one arm around Hinata's shoulder and cheered, elated that he could _finally _be released from the hospital. The first place he had to stop by was obviously, none other than Ichiraku Ramen and kind Hinata had offered to accompany Naruto who had asked Sakura to join him and was gently rejected. As much as Naruto felt happy and free, there was a nagging feeling somewhere, an ominous, a sad looming aura. Naruto knew that something somewhere was wrong and he head guessed, more or less, that it had something to do with Sakura who visited him today, with a cold and straight face, not to mention slightly swollen eyes.

"N-Naruto kun, w-we're here," Hinata said shyly.

Naruto beamed at Hinata, not wanting to taint the innocent and carefree Hinata with his troubles and he settled himself down in the ramen bar. As usual, Naruto's appetite didn't fail him, after polishing ten bowls of ramen, Naruto was still ordering more. Hinata had barely finished one bowl, was staring with awe and admiration as Naruto began to start on his eleventh bowl but she noticed something, perhaps she was being paranoid but there was a hint of sadness in Naruto's eyes. He had been rather silent the whole lunch which was extremely rare for the number one loudmouth and hyperactive ninja in Konoha.

"N-Naruto kun, is a-anything troubling y-you?" Hinata asked softly.

Naruto took a last slurp of his ramen and grinned widely, laughing, "Of course not Hinata!"

"B-but you seem so s-so quiet," She replied.

"Really?" Naruto asked, plastering on a surprised expression.

"N-Naruto kun, you can t-tell me if y-you want," Hinata offered.

Naruto's smile faded a little but he shook his head and looked into his ramen bowl, sadness radiating from him. Hinata kept quiet, quite sure at that moment that Naruto was going to say something so she waited patiently.

"Have you lost something important to you before?" Naruto asked seriously, turning to Naruto, his eyes begging for an answer.

Hinata nodded and replied, "It's someone important, my m-mother."

"Did it hurt?" Naruto asked softly.

"I was s-sad but t-too young to k-know anything," Hinata answered.

"I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled before shuffling to pay for the ramen, avoiding all eye contact with Hinata.

"N-not a-at all!" Hinata stammered, shaking her head wildly.

"Will you take a walk with me?" Naruto asked abruptly, standing up.

Hinata's eyes widened and a pretty blush spread across her cheeks, she nodded slightly and followed meekly behind Naruto who seemed a little agitated. She followed him to one of the old training grounds where three wooden poles stood in the middle of the ground.

"Our first training session was here," Naruto mumbled, placing a hand on the middle pole.

"I was tied here and Kakashi sensei told them not to give me food but they did. Sakura chan even fed me!" Naruto continued in a choked voice.

"We were a team. We were friends," He muttered.

Hinata walked over to Naruto and for the first time in her life, boldly said, "You still are friends! Still are a team!"

"I've never seen Sakura chan cry other than for Sasuke. It's always him!" Naruto yelled, clenching his fists, heaving heavily.

Naruto gazed sadly at the pole, memories sweeping his mind. He had promised Sakura that he would bring back Sasuke. He had failed more than once and when he finally brought him back, he was elated to find out what Sakura would think. He was so happy that he fulfilled his promise to Sakura. He was so happy that they could be Team 7 again. But all he did was bring Sakura more unhappiness. Sakura never smiled again. Naruto knew Sakura loved Sasuke. He respected that, although he wished that Sakura would return his feelings. She did, sort of in a way, she was worried for him, feared for him. She had protected him a few times, risking her life and he was happy. Naruto knew that he was someone important to Sakura. He knew Sakura loved him. They shared an unbreakable bond. They were more than siblings, more than lovers. They were pillars for each other. He thought that he could bring Sakura happiness because he was, her 'other half'. Their bond weakened overnight because he brought Sasuke back. They were never the same.

"If it's you then I b-believe y-you can d-do it," Hinata said gently.

"Do it?" Naruto repeated.

"Build Team 7 again," Hinata answered.

Naruto's eyes widened. Was it possible? Could he? Was he capable of doing it? Could he hold their friendship together? Was it too bold to think that he, Naruto could mend their friendship?

"Don't d-doubt yourself N-Naruto kun," Hinata encouraged.

Naruto looked up to meet Hinata's pale ivory orbs, a fuzzy warm feeling engulfed his heart. Hinata nodded and flashed him a small smile, earning a smile from Naruto himself.

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto mumbled.


	5. Sasuke and Sakura

Hands tucked into the pockets of his pants, Sasuke shuffled along the familiar streets of Konoha. He noticed that nothing much had changed throughout the years except the people of course. His thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had with Sakura a few days ago.

_Let's go back to the beginning_

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, piecing back together Sakura's hurt expression in his mind. He had wanted to tell Sakura that he was more than willing to return to the past, back to the days where they were still Genin, back to the glory days of Team 7. But Sasuke knew it was impossible. Nothing would ever be the same again. Sasuke looked up to the night sky, eyes lost in the full moon that brought back painful memories. Sasuke resumed his walk and before long, realized that he had walked into the taboo district of Konoha, the Uchiha district, his old home. Sasuke walked mindlessly ahead, unaware of where his feet were leading him but he soon found himself at the door of his own house.

Sasuke reached out a hand, ready to open the door to his home but stopped. Itachi's face flashed in his mind and anger bubbled in him. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke drew a punch and smashed the bamboo door, shattering it into pieces.

_Are you just going to go back to who you were? Alone?!_

Sasuke's eyes flashed a dangerous red, his Sharingan spinning viciously. Then, he caught sight of his reflection on a small puddle of water. Sasuke was shocked, surprised as he noticed his Sharingan flashing, the Mangekyou Sharingan. Pain gnawed at Sasuke's heart as realization dawned upon him. Although he had said he wanted to choose a different path from his brother, find his own strength and defeat the monster that wrecked his life. He realized he was just like Itachi. He had become the monster Itachi was.

_I knew you could obtain the same power I had, brother._

At that moment, Sasuke felt immense hatred and anger but not for his brother or anyone else, but for himself. He hated himself for following Itachi's footsteps, hated himself for idolizing and admiring his brother, hated himself for not being stronger, hated himself for hurting Sakura and Naruto and hated himself for being stupid. Even though he had told himself not to care anymore, not to give a damn about feelings and emotions, he couldn't. His heart ached for the love and warmth he had experienced. He hated loneliness, the loneliness that drowned him when Itachi snatched his life away. For the first time in a long while, Sasuke cried. Cried because his heart ached, cried because he truly regretted everything he had done, cried because he wished Itachi never killed his entire clan, cried because he really, really did want Sakura by his side.

Sakura was again, sitting on the bench, the bench that Sasuke laid her down on and promptly left the village after. Sakura had developed a habit of coming to the bench often, after Sasuke's departure from the village. For her, the bench seemed to be a link, a tie between the two of them. It was the last place Sakura ever saw the old Sasuke, the Sasuke that she loved. Sakura closed her eyes, her body very gently swaying along with the chilly night breeze. A relaxed and contented smile was drawn on her face.

_I can't return anything.._

"It's okay Sasuke. There's nothing to return, not anymore," Sakura whispered as she opened her eyes.

At that moment, Sakura had bloomed, into a beautiful flower that would not wither even in the harshest conditions. Sakura had not given up but she wasn't running away either. Sakura had decided to let go, let go of the baggage that burdened her heart, let go of all the sadness and agony she had put herself through. She wasn't going to forget Sasuke, nor was she going to break off all ties with him but she wasn't going to try and mend their broken friendship either. Sakura knew that the relationship between them would not hold any attachments. Sasuke was now nothing more to her than a mere former teammate. He could not longer make her cry. A small smile emerged on Sakura's lips and she looked up at the sky, eyes drowning in the full moon and wondered if Sasuke and Naruto were looking at the moon like she was.


End file.
